In the field of image processing, the image matching (namely, how to determine the similarity between images) is very important in the realization of image content-based retrieval application. The current image matching can be mainly divided into gray-based image matching and feature-based image matching. The features processed by the feature-based image matching typically include color feature, texture feature, etc. However, the accuracy of the current image matching still needs to be improved.